The present invention is concerned with a cable with a cable core, a cable jacket and at least one tear thread present between the core and the jacket. Such cables are widely used in order to facilitate stripping, i.e., in order to part or remove a layer of the cable more easily, for example, the outer coating, without damaging layers that are situated beneath this coating.
Given specific applications, an exact positioning of the tear thread is desirable, wherein the position can be made visible for the installer by means of marking the outside covering or jacket. However, it becomes clear than an exact positioning is difficult and can get lost given processing steps during manufacture. This problem is particularly present when a steel grooved jacket is used. For example when a cable that contains a steel grooved jacket with two tear threads is to be manufactured, the tear threads should preferably lie opposite one another. An approach in order to oppose the above-mentioned problem is to introduce a multitude of tear threads, so that at least two tear threads are opposite one another or, respectively, at least one tear thread is presented in the desired position or location.
Given cables with tear threads having a small length, another problem occurs. In a cable of a small length, it is frequently the case that the tear threads are pulled out of the cable without parting, tearing or breaking the cable jacket.